1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas leak detecting system for a gas cooler, which is used in a fuel gas compressor or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of gas leak detecting system, there is, for example, one disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In this system, a separation tank for separating gases from cooling water is connected to an air vent pipe disposed to communicate with a water chamber of a hydrogen gas cooler, and a detecting device for a hydrogen gas is provided in the separation tank. When air is vented from the water chamber, leakage of a hydrogen gas is detected by the detecting device. This gas leak detecting system is described as enabling a hydrogen gas leak to be detected early, and action against this trouble to be taken promptly.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1999-220853